


Best mistake

by dabbingmosquito



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, also expect cursing, but try to enjoy it, this one shot is complete shit, unfortunately more one shots to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabbingmosquito/pseuds/dabbingmosquito
Summary: minsung relationship told by ariana's song best mistakehigh-key inspired by minho's playlist





	Best mistake

**Author's Note:**

> preferably read the one shot while listening to best mistake by ariana grande

Sweat was dripping from his hair while he moved his body passionately to this R’n’B song. Minho panted, dying to catch some breath while the piano repeated the same beat marking the beginning of Best Mistake by Ariana Grande and Big Sean. His dance was slacking today, not in emotions or precision and sharpness of the moves but focus. Minho kept recalling the fight with his boyfriend, Jisung. Their relationship wasn’t long, only few months. Sure, they bickered from time to time but it was never _this_ serious. Something was different that time, something made them both snap at each other. To be quite frank, Minho wasn’t sure if they have broken up or not - many hurtful words were exchanged and there were very slim chances of reconciliation between them.

 

But, personal or more precisely love problems were just distracting Minho from his practice, he didn’t have time for this, he was preparing a dance for his class. He laid down, the piano keys still pounding in his head. As soon as tapping sounds stopped and vocals started his chest rose up in the air like some force took his shirt and started lifting him. Quickly, he got onto his feet.

 

_Maybe I’m the sinner and you’re the saint…_

 

The beats were dropping and his chest were popping.

 

_Break up, make up, total waste of time…_

 

He looked at the mirror, now his tears were mixing with the sweat. The song perfectly described his relationship with Jisung, but he wouldn’t exactly call their relationship a mistake, he has never felt more happier in his life.

 

Rain had started. Perhaps the rain represented his tears, it wasn’t there and suddenly it came too fast without slowing down. The overwhelming emotions however didn’t stop him from dancing, they motivated him even more. Soon thunder could be heard in the background making his moves, no, performance even more dramatic.

 

Loud noises came from the entrance of the building but Minho paid no attention, it was probably a wind or thunder again. The door shot open. Minho looked at mirror seeing wet Jisung breathing heavily like he had ran. Jisung approached Minho and kissed him eagerly, unleashing all of his bottled feelings.

 

_I guess time’s wasting, tick tocking, lip locking…_

 

After being apart for so long they were basically starving - the kisses gradually became sloppy, their saliva mixing with rain, tears and sweat.

 

‘’I’m sorry for being such an asshole, Minho. I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you. Oh gosh I feel so bad. I love you. Do you hear me? I fucking love you.’’ Jisung said and kissed Minho on the lips once again and then on the cheeks.

 

‘’Babe, it wasn’t only your fault. We were both cranky and it happened… And I fucking missed you so can you stop apologizing and start kissing me again?’’ Minho kissed him. ‘’Oh, and I love you too.’’

 

_I’ll be saving my love to you, to you..._

**Author's Note:**

> the end.  
> thank you for reading this uwu sorry if it's shit  
> 


End file.
